


It’s Not Charity, It’s Coffee

by flawedamythyst



Series: Military Discount [2]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Coffee is a love language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/pseuds/flawedamythyst
Summary: Clint's PoV on the first time Bucky brings him coffee, at the beginning of chapter two of Military Discount.Written for Violsva
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: Military Discount [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084106
Comments: 16
Kudos: 124





	It’s Not Charity, It’s Coffee

Oh no, the dangerously hot guy was heading down the street towards Clint’s corner again, and this time he was carrying two coffees. Clint didn’t have the willpower for this; he’d already broken his rules twice for this guy, and now he’d got coffee involved? Clint was doomed.

“Hey, Handsome,” he said to him as soon as he was close enough, because of course Clint couldn’t just smile and nod and let him walk past, not when there might be a chance of getting his hands, or his mouth, on him again. “Looking for stress relief?”

The guy (who was definitely not called John, but Clint guessed if that was the only name he was going to get, he might as well go with it) shook his head. “Seems like I still owe you twenty bucks.”

Clint beamed at him with every inch of smugness that he was feeling for his slight of hand in slipping that cash back to him, and tried not to think about how much more then twenty bucks the guy actually owed him. _No discounts, no special offers, no undercutting my prices,_ had been Clint’s watchword since he started back into this job and yet. All it had taken was one look at the exhausted and miserable look on John’s face the first time he’d seen him, masked under a scowl that promised murder, and Clint had cut his prices right down. Hopefully John would never find that out, though. 

“Don't have a clue what you're talking about.”

“Yeah, I thought you might say that,” said John, and then held one of the coffee cups out. Shit, he really had found Clint’s weak spot. “So I got you this. It's not charity, it’s coffee.”

“Yeah, I can see.” Clint was only wearing a t-shirt, and okay, he was kinda used to nights wearing very little while leaning on chilly brickwork, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t use something hot warming him up. And if that wasn’t going to be a fuck with John, which didn’t look likely tonight, coffee would do instead. He gave in with a laugh and he reached out for it. “Okay, fine. You win. This time.”

John smiled as Clint took the cup and holy shit. Holy fucking shit. If it always prompted something that beautiful, he’d take anything the guy gave him. He looked absolutely stunning when he lit up like that, even if the smile didn’t look quite right on his face, as if he wasn’t used to happiness. Which matched up with his worn clothes and general air of despondency, but seemed wrong on a couple different levels. Clint wanted to do whatever it took to get him to start smiling like that as often as possible, until it looked as natural and at-home on his face as the glum scowl he usually wore.

Clint took a sip of the coffee to give himself a chance to learn how to live in a world where that smile existed, and then couldn’t stop himself from returning it.

“I’m betting it didn’t cost you twenty bucks, though,” he said, not really paying attention to what he was saying, just wanting to keep the conversation going so things didn’t get weird. And so John would stand there a bit longer, where Clint could enjoy looking at his face and remember how transcendent it looked when he orgasmed.

John shrugged. “I go past the coffee shop most days.”

“Oh, I see how it is,” said Clint, a burst of warmth spreading in his chest at how that sounded like maybe he was going to get to talk to the guy on a regular basis, and maybe even persuade him to taking another trip to the storage unit with him. It wasn’t like another discount for the guy would make that much of a difference now Clint had set a precedent. “Okay, guess I’ll see you tomorrow, then.”

“Damn straight,” said John, and gave Clint a version of the smile that was more like a smirk before walking away. Clint leaned back against the wall, clutching his coffee and just trying to breathe through the weakness in his knees. Jesus, what kind of sex worker got that turned on just from some hot guy grinning at him?

Clint’s eyes watched John go, lingering on his ass, and he admitted to himself that he wasn’t really thinking of himself as a sex worker and John as his client right now. 

Shit, this was going to be trouble.


End file.
